Plantlings Story 1 - The console games
By Iamarepeater Note by Author: this is the first fanfic of mine which will go on in series. Just type in Plantlings and find your story you want to read. Have a good time anyway. Characters: . Age: 8 Peashooter. Age: 10 Cashier: Age 35 Peggle: Age 9 IMCR8Z : Age 36 Milesprower2 : Age 34 A crowd: Assorted ages. Story: Chapter 1 At Peashooter's house at 09:00: : I'm bored! Let's go see some videos! (watching a weird cat video on Youtuber) AHHHHHHHH! What are they doing? I CAN'T LOOK AT THIS! Peashooter: Wait! Let me go on my PlantPal account first. : Ok. What did you buy this time? Peashooter: Plants. Vs Zombies All-Star English Version for our Ps devices. : Great! then we can see who's the best! Peashooter: Yep. Just need to confirm and DONE! You can continue to watch those videos. I'm gonna play some Team fortress 2. (walks towards the TV and then step on the console box with the CD) Oh no! I just ruined it! Now I need to go buy a new one! (walks towards the door) : Make sure to buy Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Xbox 360 edition while you're at it. Peashooter: Why? :You just stepped on it as well. Peashooter: (looks down) Oh god. I will be out. : Ok. (looks at computer) I think this would be the best. (video shows scary maze face) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Chapter 2 At Plant-Hypermart: For all your deeds and brainzzzz....... at 13:30 Peashooter: (enters hypermart) Now let me see where is the gaming console section. I better ask the cashier over there. (walks to Cashier) Emmmm, sir? Cashier: (No respond) Peashooter: Sir? Cashier: (no respond) Peashooter: Well........ Cashier: IMCR8Z! (beats himself until he falls on the floor) Peashooter: I better go and find the section myself. Cashier: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (dead) Later on... Peashooter: So where are they? (see Plants Vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Xbox 360 edition) Ah. I got it! Now where's Team Fortress 2? (sees the last one at a stand) Better get it or it's gone! (Then, just as Peashooter was about to get the console, someone took it!) Peashooter: HEY! I saw that first! Peggle: Yeah but I took it first! Sucker! (sticks out tongue) Peashooter: Why you little pony? Blast Beam! (A beam appeared from his mouth) Peggle: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (dead) Peashooter: Oh yeah! (But then, someone stopped him) IMCR8Z: STAPH RIGHT THERE! You killed my son! Too bad I'm a cop! You going to jail! Peashooter: Ok. (Unleash another blast beam) IMCR8Z: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (dead) Peashooter: Now you two shall spend quality time together in the nether region ruled by Iamarepeater. HA HA HA! Milesprower2: STAPH RIGHT THERE YOU KILLER! Peashooter: Who are you? Milesprower2: You killed my friend and his son! Too bad I'm an ace cop and don't bother with your blast beam. I'm wearing heavy armour so it won't work. Peashooter: You're wearing heavy armour are you? Milesprower2: Yeah? Peashooter: Heh heh heh. (Unleashing sonic blast beam from his mouth) Milesprower2: uh-oh (that beam can send a heavy armoured person to outer space) (Was hit and sent to the sun!) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Yep. Through the roof) The crowd: OMG! Peashooter: Uh-oh. Only one thing to do. (Unleashes scatter blast beam where the crowd dies. Even the CCTV was destroyed) Better leave by the back door. Chapter 3 Back at Peashooter's house at 14:30 : Oh come on! (Playing PVZ: All star) Peashooter: I'm back! : Great! Peashooter: Now I will put down these consoles games (walking towards PVZ:AS Ps and then crushes one of them) Oops. : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Peashooter: Nice? (Get thrown to a black hole) (He will be back) The end. Category:Iamarepeater's fanfics